A Beautiful Daughter
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: Jesse and Winnie have a daughter named Mia, Mia finds the enchanted spring in the forest and decides to drink it. R&R JessexWinnie this is only 2 chapters long
1. Chapter 1

_**Beautiful Daughter**_

**_Ok, this is my first "Tuck Everlasting" fanfic! I'm so happy, I love the characters! Jesse is my favorite! anyhow! R&R! _**

_Winnie and Jesse's daughter_

_**Winifred and Jesse now have a beautiful daughter named Mia. Mia is young and she likes to look at birds and have her own adventures. Winnie, her mother, was inside cooking a meal for lunch, she calls out to her daughter, Jesse on the other hand, he walked into the kitchen where his wife was standing there, cooking and setting plates on the table, soon, Mia runs in. "Hey Mama! Hi Papa!" Mia had said as she sat down at the table. "Hello Mia" Winnie had said to her daughter, Winnie had finished dinner and the three had sat down. "What were you doing outside today? Mia?" Jesse asked his daughter as Winnie smiled. "Oh, same as always, running around, playing with the birds." Mia answered to her father, Mia continued eating and then helped her mother clean the table off, she ran back outside. Jesse walked up to Winnie. "She's darling." Winnie had said as she was washing the dishes. "Isn't she, just like you, I always thought she'd look as beautiful as you." Jesse had said to Winnie as he kissed her cheek and walked out. "Where are you going?" Winnie had asked her beloved husband. "I'm going to feed the animals." Jesse answered. Winnie and Jesse lived on a farm, they had many animals, they had horses, chickens, roosters, cats, dogs, many farm animals, Winnie loved the horses, as long with Mia. Mia was riding her horse, in which she named Sasha. Jesse smiled as he watched his daughter ride in the arena. "Don't fall off the horse now Mia!" Jesse hollered out to Mia, Mia wasn't able to hear and continued riding laps, Jesse fead the chickens and the other animals and walked back inside to find Winnie who was cleaning the living room. "So, cleaning every room today? Come out and have fun." Jesse spoke to Winnie. "I have cleaning to finish, I'll be out soon." Winnie had said to Jesse. "Ruining all the fun." Jesse complained. "Well, if you were me, you'd be cleaning." Winnie spoke straight. "I'll see 'bout that." Jesse spoke as he walked outside, he began to play with the dogs a little more.**_

**_I don't think I did too good on this chapter, but I couldn't think of anything to put for this chapter! ok! thanx for R&R! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Sacred Spring_

_Anya was in the woods, she was talking to herself like she always has, and she was climbing a tree and suddenly. . .she fell and she fell in a spring, she sat there still. "Now I am all wet!" Anya whined, she stood and slipped and again. . .she fell in the spring. "Jesus!" Anya cursed herself. "I wonder." Anya said as she stood and looked at the trunk. "There is a 'T' carved here in the bark." Anya said to herself, she was thirsty and decided to drink out of the spring (in which you all who are reading this know, the spring is 'magical' and can allow you to live **forever**._

_"Wow, that was good water." Anya suggested as she stepped out of the spring and started towards back home, there, she found her parents waiting at the door of the house, Anya began runing and then hugged her mother and father. "So, what did you do out there today?" Jesse asked his daughter. "I was venturing in the woods of course." Anya answered, she grabbed a snack and took a bite out of it. "That's all?" Winnie asked, Anya looked up at them. "Oh yeah, I climbed a tree and fell into a spring, well, the spring I guess wasn't normal." Anya answered, Winnie and Jesse both looked at eachother. "And?" Winnie asked, she was curious to know what happened. "Well, I was thirsty and needed something to drink, so I kinda took a drink, and it tasted really good." Anya answered to her mother. "That spring, had a 'T' carved in the bark, right?" Jesse asked. "Yeah, how did you know?" Anya asked her father, Jesse smiled. "That was marked by my father, Tuck." Jesse answered to Anya, Anya became interested in what her father was saying. "That spring, isn;t no ordinary one." Jesse told his daughter, Anya moved closer to him. "If its not ordinary, than what is it?" Anya asked with pleasure. "If someone drank out of the spring, like you did, you will live forever." Jesse told her, "But, don't tell anyone of it." He told her quietly. "Ok, I promise." Anya answered to him. "I too drank out of it, your mother and I both did a long time ago." Jesse told her, Anya was sent to bed later, and everything went well. Looks like the Tuck family will live on and on, and never will die out! _

_I know this was a short story, it's not all that great, but thanks for reading!_


End file.
